Enamorarse de lo prohibido es otra forma de suicidio
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Albus Severus Potter tiene un demonio del pasado que le atormenta de nuevo y tiene que enfrentarse a él, superarle o quedarse estancado en el mismo lugar.
1. Cita con el pasado

**Enamorarse de lo prohibido es otra forma de suicidio**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**__

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Traumas del pasado" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Cita con el pasado**

La nieve rompe el amanecer.

Contempla la fuerte ventisca que asota el cristal de la ventana y no puede evitar pensar que el invierno llega de forma más temprana ese año. Las calles de Londres permanecen cubiertas por un manto blanquecino y debido a las bajas temperaturas, los transeúntes deben protegerse con prendas de lana tejida.

La chimenea del apartamento permanece encendida y proyecta sombras esquivas de color cálidos en la sala de estar. Una taza de café se encuentra entre sus manos y emana una nube opalescente que asciende hasta humedecer sus labios.

«La nieve trae recuerdos importantes. A veces agradables y otras veces no tanto. Pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo.»

Hace más de un año que esas cuatro paredes se convierten en el refugio de su soledad, con la única distracción que puede significar su trabajo como medimago y en el reproche constante de los errores cometidos. Albus prefiere ahogarse en sus propias penas antes que enfrentarse a la dura realidad.

«Ahogarme en una taza de café parece buena idea. Un mar de cafeína donde pueda olvidar todos los demonios que me atormentan.»

Hablar con Rose puede significar la solución a toda su agonía.

Se entienden de maravilla desde que tienen memoria y cursar el colegio durante la misma época solamente ayuda a que su relación sea aún más fraternal. Su prima es una persona con paciencia infinita, palabras de una madre comprensiva y sonrisas conciliadoras. A menudo tiene el consejo que Albus necesita.

«Pero no en está situación. Nadie puede ayudarme.»

Nuevamente se resigna a que debe padecer la procesión de sus pecados de forma solitaria, sin pedirle ayuda a nadie y cargar con dicho tormento por el resto de su vida.

Una lechuza golpeando la ventana con su pico níveo le arranca de sus cavilaciones y Albus se pregunta cómo ha hecho para no perderse con la ventisca que se desata en el exterior.

Es una carta de su madre.

Primero le habla sobre los últimos triunfos de su hermana como reportera deportiva de El Profeta, como si Albus no estuviera subscrito al periódico mágico y recibiera todos los días una edición vía lechuza. Después le habla sobre las últimas leyes que Hermione defiende para las mejoras laborales de los elfos domésticos. Le cuenta sobre la selección de Louis y Lucy, dos Huffllepuff de pies a cabeza. Por último menciona a su padre y lo fuerte que está su salud, como de costumbre.

«Pero no menciona nada de James.»

En su antigua casa se celebrará una pequeña reunión en conmemoración al nuevo libro publicado por Luna y Rolf Scamander sobre animales fantásticos y esas criaturas curiosas que ellos investigan por el mundo; y él está formalmente invitado.

Lo que significa que tiene una cita con el pasado.


	2. Realidad

**Enamorarse de lo prohibido es otra forma de suicidio**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Traumas del pasado" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Realidad**

La casa de sus padres permanece tal como la recuerda.

Las mismas cortinas de ese espantoso color verde que nunca le gustaron, la chimenea cubierta de medallas y honores entregados a sus padres, los viejos paraguas en el recibidor y el aroma quemado en la cocina.

«Mamá no es buena cocinando. Nunca lo ha sido.»

Su padre le estrecha en sus brazos cuando lo ve aparecer en el umbral y abre la puerta antes que él llame al timbre.

—¡Al! Deberías visitar a tus padres más seguidos —reprocha—. ¿Te estás olvidando de nosotros?

Su madre aparece en la escena.

—Lo que pasa es que ahora es un medimago recibido con las mejores calificaciones y al tener tantos pacientes, no tiene un espacio para visitar a sus viejos padres.

—No es nada de eso —dice con las mejillas sonrojadas, se siente avergonzado—. Además ustedes no están viejos, ni siquiera tienen sesenta años. Tienen los huesos más sanos que yo.

—¿Te has estado metiendo en peleas? —interrumpe Lily quien está más alta de la última vez la vio—. No lo esperaba de ti, hermanito.

—Soy mayor que tú.

Rueda los ojos.

—Para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi hermanito. Aunque también te hayas olvidado de mí.

—No me he olvidado de nadie.

«Aunque me gustaría olvidar a cierta persona.»

—Hace más de medio año que no vienes a vernos. Incluso te perdiste el cumpleaños de James.

—Dejemos de reprocharle a Albus su ausencia —comenta Ginny—. Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día con todo lo acontecido. Ponte cómodo, después de todo estás en tu casa.

Por supuesto que él sabe que los reproches permanecerán a lo largo de la celebración. Algunos serán lanzados de explícita como la de su hermana Lily y su padre. Otros serán más camuflados, a través de palabras de cortesía y de interés.

Los próximos en llegar son su tía Hermione y su tío Ron. Rose no se encuentra con ellos debido a la vacante que está ocupando en el Ministerio de Magia Francés y Hugo se encuentra visitando a sus primos en París.

Lysander y Lorcan se aparecen en la chimenea envuelto por llamas esmeraldas y con la sólida costumbre de vestirse iguales para confundir a los presentes.

—¿Quién es quién?

—Yo soy Lorcan —dice el que se encuentra a la derecha—. Y él es Lysander.

—Mentira. ¡Yo soy Lorcan!

Todos sueltan carcajadas y detrás de ellos, aparecen Luna y Rolf hablando sobre su descubrimiento del Blibber maravilloso en Australia.

—Es fantástico. Nos otorgarán un premio al nuevo conocimiento sobre criaturas mágicas.

—¡Felicitaciones!

La sala no se tarda en llenarse de conversaciones triviales, risas por las bromas surgidas e intercambio de opiniones en cuanto a un tema determinado. La abuela Molly les agasaja con sus mejores bocadillos y Arthur habla sobre sus nuevos descubrimientos de la tecnología muggle.

—Les digo que estuve viajando en un avión. ¿Verdad Hermione?

Lorcan observa en todas las direcciones.

—¿Dónde está James?

«La misma pregunta me estoy haciendo.»


End file.
